LOTR Fanfiction: What if?
by the-one-maze
Summary: What if the ring wasn't destroyed? What if Sauron still lived? What if middle earth was still at war? Long blond hair stained with blood falls over deep scarred ravines on what was a perfectly sculptured and trained elven warriour as she strains to survive. Her name? Arla. In a game of life and death there can only be one winner.


What if Frodo didn't succeed? What if the ring wasn't destroyed? What if Sauron still lived? What if middle earth was still at war?

"FALL BACK" a sheer cry cuts through the crisp morning air. "FALL BACK" the voice orders again over the sound of carnage. Merciless killing surrounds me as I fight desperately my life. A colony of orcs attack me and I swing my trusty sword around, cutting through three of their necks. Thats when I feel the cold, metal shaft of an arrow dig deep into my thigh. I wail out in agony falling heavily to the ground. And I sense rough hands grab at me, I squirm not knowing whether my carrier is friend or foe. Already exhausted I let my head fall and the darkness engulf my eyes.

My head is spinning and my leg. Arggh my leg feels as though its been ripped apart and shoved in a furnace. I struggle to open my heavy eyelids and for a few worrying seconds all I can see is black spots dancing in a sea of red. Then the black spots blur together creating a vague figure cloaked in fire. The realisation hits me, this is no friend. I try to scream for help but my mouth is dry and my scream is silent, there's no one around to hear me anyway. A frightened whisper escapes my throut as I scuttle backwards away from Sauron. He laughs, a cruel and evil laugh, then steps closer.

"Stay away", my voice cracks with fear as I reach for my sword at my side. But all I grab is my belt, I'm such an idiot I left it in a bloody orc. Instead I pull daggers from the back of my tank top. He takes another step forward and I strike my daggers towards him. He dodges then swipes his hand at my waist. my body gets flung backwards and I collapse in a heap on the floor. Once again my sight blurs and I'm lost in the dark.

Some hours later I wake up, to find myself weaponless and trapped in a cold, stone dungeon. With thick metal bars running from ceiling to floor around me. Looking closely at them I can see small etchings carved into them. But it must be some form of black speech, the orcs tongue. Outside my cage there is just one orc, sleeping on a large rock jutting out from the wall. I watch how his disgusting chest lurches up and down as he breaths, befouling the stale air as it touches him. Then I notice a small black object sticking out of his pocket. "The keys" I wisper before jumping up and reaching through the bars. But my arm falls painfully short. I look around for something to minimise the distance and I'm just about to give up when I realise my hair is still up meaning my two large hairpins are still with me. I untie my long hair letting it drop down my back. And using one of my thin sticks I attemp to pick the keys out of the orcs possession.

.

Hurried footsteps grow louder and the sound of argument drifts down from the staired corridor. I starrushing to unlock my cage. If I can just get a weapon from the guard... " I thought you said she would be out for longer ". A nazal voice hisses. I quickly relock the cage, if they can't get to me they can't hurt me. "Silence, she must be stronger than a normal she elf " Another voice orders. I turn slowly towards them and a growl escapes my throut, I know its unsual for an elf but if they're going to keep me locked up like an animal I may as well act like one. " Nazguls " I spit at them. Outraged one ofthem tries to grab me through the bars but I jump back avoiding his grasp. The other glides over to the snoring orc and wacks him on the head. The orc wakes up screaming at his disturber. "The keys?" The nazgul holds his hand out expectantly. A look of terror flashes on the orcs face when he finds his pocket is empty. "Dirty, thieving elf" his anger rises when he see's me twirling the keys around. The nazgul strides calmly over to the edge of my cage and starts to talk. "Lets make a deal, you come out of your cage and we wont kill you..." He pauses, "straigh away".

.


End file.
